Currently available polyamides that are crosslinkable in the presence of water have a short open time that is not amenable for roll coater application. Thus, there is a need for polyamides that have a sufficiently long open time suitable for bonding applications utilizing a roll coater or bead extrusion process. In addition, there is a need for polyamides which exhibit desirable thermomechanical properties following crosslinking upon exposure to moisture.